


In From the Cold

by FelineFeral



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier comes in from the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In From the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HC-Bingo round five on Livejournal  
>  **Prompt:** Hugs  
>  **Medium:** Fic  
>  **Wordcount:** 547  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Notes:** Set after Captain America: The Winter Soldier. This is another version of how Bucky came back.

A tall, hooded figure eyed the small apartment building from the alley across the street. He’d tucked himself into the darkest corner he could find that had the best view of the building he watched. Time held no meaning for the stranger as he kept watch. He remained still as people came and went from the apartment building. Once or twice a vaguely familiar person passed and left him clutching his head against both memories and orders alike. 

After days of silent observation the man finally moved his when rain fell in droves and the moon was gone. Silently and swiftly he crossed the street, climbing the fire escape. Once he was through a foolishly unlocked window the man began searching for the right door. 

When he found it he had to pause for several moments as he felt ice creep into his bones once again. Gritting his teeth against the feeling the man did his best to pick the locked door quickly. When the door swung partially open eyes searched for any possible foes as he moved carefully into the apartment. 

As his eyes scanned the main room he took in mostly bare walls, shabby carpets and a lonely broken couch. The small, creased photograph attached to the wall by the couch gave him pause. Moving closer he ran his fingers over the faces looking at back him. He knew them both.

He frowned has his fingers ghosted over his own face, taking in the bright smile. As he caressed the second he had to close his eyes against the memories coming to the surface. A skinny, stubborn man with an earnest smile flashed in his mind. 

The man tensed and spun around when the light came on and someone spoke. “You didn’t have to take all the stupid with you, you know?” His hands went for weapons he wasn’t wearing. The movement caused the hood to slip down his head, his hair hiding most of his face instead. 

The gun he found pointing at his face was less than he expected and more than he deserved. 

Memories slide past his eyes as he focused on the man behind the gun. Slowly he held his arms out and spoke with a voice unused to the task. “I didn’t. I left you behind.”

Steve Rogers moved cautiously, the gun still tight in his grip though no longer aimed at the intruder’s head. “Bucky?”

The bedraggled man before him shuddered, whether from his drenched clothes or in response to his voice Steve didn’t know. The response pulled at his heart, “I think so, punk.”

Knowing Natasha would kick his ass if she ever found out, Steve slowly placed the gun on the table before finishing his approach. As soon as he was in reach Steve wrapped his arms around the other man. “I know so, jerk.” 

Bucky tensed when arms wrapped around him but quickly brought his own around Steve before squeezing his eyes shut. 

Memories were suddenly coming back faster than he could process or handle; memories from before his fall and memories from his time as the Winter Soldier. Unable to stop the whimper that followed Bucky tucked his head down. Steve didn’t say a word. He only held tighter and began rocking back and forth.


End file.
